


Hail and Farewell

by AStudyInAlgedonics



Series: 221Bs [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Pokemon!Lock, pokelock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStudyInAlgedonics/pseuds/AStudyInAlgedonics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I forgot to mention I'm a sucker for Pokelock. Prompt was 'funeral' and I don't own anything...nor do I feel I'll be keeping to much of an update schedule with this. As often as possible when I'm procrastinating on Cachaemia, probably.</p><p>Time to see how AO3's word counter screws me over now...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hail and Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention I'm a sucker for Pokelock. Prompt was 'funeral' and I don't own anything...nor do I feel I'll be keeping to much of an update schedule with this. As often as possible when I'm procrastinating on Cachaemia, probably.
> 
> Time to see how AO3's word counter screws me over now...

It had been a long time coming; John's Blastoise had been getting sicker and sicker for months now, his once-richly coloured and patterned shell growing wan and his eyes losing their spark of vitality. They'd done their best to diagnose him, to treat whatever was ailing him, but nothing seemed to be physically wrong: it was only age.

Indeed, Sherlock's Absol, who'd taken to curling up against the big Pokemon's belly, had made a distinctive keening sound the morning John first noticed Blastoise was ill, a sound that had made Sherlock's eyes shutter. Upon further interrogation, he'd said simply, "That was the noise she made before my mother passed away. It's...a warning."

And now, nine weeks later, the three of them huddled together in the Pokemon cemetery. Sherlock had one hand on the umbrella and his other arm wrapped comfortingly around John, whose expression and posture were stoic, left hand gripping unconsciously at a cane no longer needed as he stared at the headstone of the beloved partner who'd had his back through uni, Afghanistan, everything. Absol nuzzled at his side, and he wound his fingers in her soft fur; the Pokemon was crying - fat, welling tears glistening in her eyes before falling to the ground. 

John blinked a few times before raising his chin and murmuring softly, "Goodbye, Blastoise."


End file.
